FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic view of a conventional electronic device 10 with an antenna conductor. The electronic device 10 includes a circuit board 11, an antenna conductor 12, and an integrated circuit chip 13. The antenna conductor 12 and the integrated circuit chip 13 are directly disposed on the circuit board 111 and connected with each other through wires 14. FIG. 1B illustrates another conventional electronic device 10′, which is similar to the electronic device 10 of FIG. 1. The electronic device 10′ also has an antenna conductor 12 directly disposed on the circuit board 11, but has an integrated circuit chip 15 connected to the antenna conductor 12 by bumps 16 in a flip-chip manner. The integrated circuit chip 13 or 15 usually is a packaged chip. That is, in conventional methods, the antenna conductor 12 is firstly formed on the circuit board 11, and then, the integrated circuit chip 13 or 15 is surface-mounted to the circuit board 11 one-by one and connected to the antenna conductor 12. One drawback of conventional methods is that the arrangement of the antenna conductor 12 on the circuit board 11 requires a larger space, limiting the feasibility of scaling down the product size. Furthermore, the process of mounting and connecting the integrated circuit chip 13 or 15 to the antenna conductor 12 one by one causes the back-end of line packaging process highly complicated.
Besides the electronic device 10 or 10′, another electronic device 20 is developed to reduce the required space, as shown in FIG. 2. The electronic device 20 has an antenna conductor 22 directly formed on the surface of the integrated circuit chip 23 by semiconductor thin film technique. The electronic device 20 is then packaged by a conventional semiconductor process, which induces higher production cost. Moreover, compared with the circuit board 11, the surface area of integrated circuit chip 23 is relatively small, and accordingly, the antenna 22 formed on the integrated circuit chip 23 is only suitable for short distance communication. If the electronic device 20 intends to be used for a longer distance communication application, a conventional method is to mount the electronic device 20 on a circuit board with additional antenna conductors in a manner as illustrated in FIG. 1A or FIG. 1B. That is, additional antenna conductors are firstly formed on the circuit board 11, and the electronic device 20 is then mounted and connected to the additional antenna conductors one by one. Consequently, the drawbacks of the conventional methods are inevitable when a longer distance communication application is concerned.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an inventive method to address the issues caused by the conventional methods.